Visits Between Siblings
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Two pairs of siblings. Two chats. What could go wrong? Canada/Ukraine and America/Belarus


"Here you go, Sister," Ukraine said with a smile, setting a plate down in front of Belarus. "I'm really quite pleased that you decided to come visit me so suddenly. I thought for sure you would be too busy at this time of the year." She sat down across from Belarus, smoothing out her skirt before picking up her fork. "You and Russia really don't visit enough."

"Shut up." Belarus' voice was clam, threatening without having to say a word. "You are well aware as to why I am here, I am sure." She took a sip from her mug, turning that simple act into what could easily be viewed as an act of war.

Shaking her head, Ukraine placed her fork back on the table. "What—what are you talking about?"

"He is mine," she uttered, her voice so low that Ukraine had to lean forward to hear her.

"Hm?" Ukraine could feel the ever-present tears forming. It didn't matter who Belarus was talking about, but the simple fact that she was willing to threaten her sister, even if it had only been indirect, was worrisome enough. "Who? Russia?"

"No. That North American Nation I have seen you get very, ah," she paused to take another sip, "_friendly_ with."

Canada? Belarus was jealous over her relations with _Canada_? "But, Sister, he has so many of my children and it's because of him that my culture hasn't completely died. He's really very nice and sweet and nothing like his brother. Not that his brother is a bad person but, well, with his constant provoking of Brother and…" Ukraine trailed off with a sigh. Belarus had gone from looking completely impassive to flat out glaring.

"Leave. Brother. Out. Of. This," Belarus snarled, causing Ukraine to let out a squeak. "This is between you, me, and _him_. I want him. He is mine. We're going out this weekend. Stay away from him."'

"But, Sister," Ukraine began, wincing at the whine she heard in her voice. "You've never shown interest in anyone but Brother—" another wince, this time for the mess that was her family "—before. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Belarus merely took another sip of tea, her glare giving way to a neutral expression.

* * *

"Canada," America said as he finished climbing in through the window. "We have to talk."

"And this talk was so important that you just had to break into my house through my window in the middle of the night, eh?" Canada growled, pulling the blanket closer. Normal people would wait until morning, maybe call ahead, and knock to enter through the front door. Not America.

"Yes! I couldn't sleep," America exclaimed, shutting the window behind him.

Canada rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn't sleep. He'd probably been drinking coffee all night again.

"And I had to climb in through your window. You moved the key from under the mat and you changed the lock so the spare key I have didn't work. How else was I supposed to get in?" Now he was sitting on the edge of Canada's bed.

"Call and ask?"

"…Anyway. Remember Russia's sister?" America wouldn't meet Canada's eyes, instead focusing on a spot on the headboard.

Yawning, Canada nodded. "Yes, the one you told me not to date because she's Russia's sister?"

America frowned. "No, the other one."

Now it was Canada's turn to frown. "Belarus?"

"Yeah. I—asked her out. And she said yes," America told him, flushing.

"And—this was so important you had to break in and tell me?"

"Yes because I wanted—"

"Get. Out."

America turned, looking surprised. "But, Canada—"

"Get out of my house or I swear to God I will make hockey games look like a day at the ballet!"

Suddenly fearing for his well being, America nodded and left the way he came.

* * *

"I don't _get_ him sometimes!" Canada exclaimed, throwing his hands up on the air. "Half the time he doesn't remember me then he's all 'Hey, bro, that's Russia's sister! Don't get involved with her!' Then he has the nerve to go and ask Belarus out on a date! Why is he such a hypocrite?"

Ukraine frowned and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Calm down, Canada. I don't think—wait, _he_ asked Belarus out?"

Canada heaved an angry sigh and leaned back in his chair, studying the ceiling. "Yeah. I have no idea why, it was just a sudden thing. I don't know. He's probably doing it to get back at Russia."

"I didn't think he would be that type," Ukraine muttered, dropping her hand from Canada's shoulder. "Though, perhaps that's why Sister said yes. So that Russia would be jealous."

Canada and Ukraine let out a simultaneous sigh. Why did their siblings have to be so difficult?

"And do you know what the worst part is?" Canada asked, sounding even more miserable.

Ukraine looked at Canada expectantly.

"He wants us to go on an 'awesome' double date with them this weekend. Oh, and, no Russia allowed."

"Oh," Ukraine said softly. "Where?"

"Disneyland."


End file.
